Change Your Mind
by Gi.Kodaly
Summary: A talk between Rosalie and Esme about Bella while they were in Forks to protect Charlie from Victoria. Can Esme make Rose change her mind about Bella? Normal POV.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters.

Esme and Rosalie were sitting in Bella's truck near Charlie's work place in Forks. They had to watch Bella's father because James was after her and they could possibly harm him to get to her.

"Do you think this is right, mom? I mean, sincerely?" Rosalie asked breaking the silence. "What do you mean, darling?" Esme said back knowing exactly what her daughter meant but she wanted her to get it all off her chest.

"I mean all of this! This whole situation! Having our family in this life-threatening situation just because of a human girl. Do you like this?" Rosalie answered bitterly but still whispering.

"No, of course I don't. But we have to do this honey, for your brother's sake. Think of this as being about Edward only." Esme thought that maybe by saying this her daughter would feel better about the situation. She knew how hard Rosalie could be, but she also knew that deep inside Rose was a good person and loved her family very much.

"But I can't! This is all about this girl! She's the only thing that matters now. Our family's safety is not important anymore, only hers! Tell me, since when do we put some outsider's existence before our own?" Rosalie was getting nervous now. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't find one good thing about all of this. Things were just too wrong.

Esme didn't answer for a while because she knew her daughter was right. She didn't feel comfortable having her family out there in the danger either. But Edward's love for Bella made her feel like she was her daughter too. She waited so long to see her son this happy that now she just couldn't picture her family without Bella. She knew she couldn't make Rose feel the same way about Bella so she tried something else.

"I can see you reasons, Rose. But we have ours too. Don't you like seeing your brother happy? We're doing this for him because we know that Bella means everything to him now. We'd do this for any member our family." Esme said sincerely.

"Oh, would you really?! We're only here because it's Edward the-perfect-kid who has fallen in love!" Rosalie had a tone of anger and pain in her voice. She hated that Edward was the best at everything while the others were always second best. And she knew that he was Esme's favorite and probably Carlisle's too, he was so damn "perfect" for them. But Rose knew better, she knew how imperfect he actually was.

"Rose! Don't be so unfair! You know Carlisle and I love you all equally." Esme was sincere about this, but she couldn't hide that Edward was her favorite "child". He was so smart and just very good at everything, but that didn't make her love him more than the others. All her kids had a very special spot in her heart.

Rosalie sighed. She couldn't doubt her mom's words. She remembered the night she asked Carlisle to change Emmett for her and he did it even though it meant some stranger was going to live with them.

"I wished things would be as they were before Bella showed up. Everything was calm and we had no problems. I miss that." Rose stated quietly. Maybe Edward wouldn't be as happy as he is now but they would be a happy family with no complications. Now with Bella's arrival everything was changed. She hated this. And she also hated the fact that she was the only one to dislike Bella. From one day to another her whole family was "against" her because of the stupid human girl and Edward's love for her.

"I don't like disliking Bella, you know. I see myself as being in a field alone while you all are on the other side, protecting her, against me. This is so bad but I just can't cross the field to be at you side. It's just not right in my head." Rose always felt like she could tell Esme everything. She was always so kind that it was really hard not to trust her.

Esme knew that her daughter was making a confession, and because of that she made sure not to tell anyone about this or to think of it near Edward.

"You could try, sweetheart. Try looking at Bella with different eyes. See her like we do. She's a good girl, you'll see. You just need to take the bad things out. You know that she isn't pleased with this situation either. Her family is in danger too. And you know that putting our family out there as well just makes her feel even worse. She's so afraid that something may happen to Edward, you don't even know. If she could choose we definitely wouldn't be here right now. The major problem is that she's human and Edward refuses to change her, and there's nothing she can do about that. Oh, and don't ever think that your family would go against you, Rose, even if your opinion is completely different than ours."

Rosalie thought about her mom's words. She was right. Bella didn't want this to happen. She's the one that is about to be killed. Maybe it's even harder for her to be in all this. Maybe she could try, like her mom said. But it was so hard for her to even like someone that she wouldn't be fond of Bella anytime soon. She could try at least to be kind. Maybe she wasn't all that bad.

"OK. I'll try. But you know me. It's not like she's going to be my friend from now on." Rosalie said in a cold tone.

Esme smiled at her first daughter and said "Yes, I know you very well Rose. And I'm very proud of your decision." Rosalie smiled back.


End file.
